Criminal Doctor
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: A young couple comes in to report a rape. But when Olivia asks the woman who did it, her answer surprises the detective. Someone goes undercover to help catch the man who hurt Brittney Miller.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Doctor.

**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head pretty much all week. It's basically about surgeon who treats his patients in a horrible way when they're in surgery.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the TV show.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16th PRECINCT MANHATTAN, NY  
****Wednesday, May 19  
****11:30 A.M.**

It was a slow, rainy Wednesday morning and our favorite detectives, Olivia and Elliot, were doing paperwork. Olivia put her pen down and started stretching her arms when she noticed a young couple approach the doorway.

She got up, started walking to them and asked, "Can I help you?"

The man nodded, "This is SVU right?"

"Yes, sir, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." she answers and shakes his hand.

"We want to report a rape…" the man tells Olivia.

"Okay, let's go somewhere where it's quiet." the brunette woman replies. Olivia notices the woman begin to tense up and start to look more scared with each step.

They approach an empty interview room and Olivia opens the door. The man then says, "I'm sorry, I never told you who we were, I'm Stephen Miller, and this is my wife, Brittney."

Olivia smiles at him and then at the woman, "Why don't you have a seat here. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please." the woman hesitantly asks. Olivia nods and grabs a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the corner. She watches as the woman unscrews the cap and takes a gulp. She then sits down across from the couple.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asks.

"Well about two months ago Brittney had to have her appendix removed. It was a pretty normal day and then she got sick about noon. By one in the afternoon, we were in the ER. They immediately figured out that it was appendicitis and were prepping her for emergency surgery. Anyways, I sat there in the room while this doctor, who I thought was a total creep examined her stomach and wouldn't stop touching her…" Stephen explains.

Olivia looks over at Brittney who has a death grip on Stephen's hand and her other hand wrapped tightly around the water bottle. "Okay, what happened next?" the detective asks.

"Brittney was screaming in pain, and that guy just kept rubbing her stomach, he claims he was trying to make her feel better… ha. I didn't believe him at all. Finally the nurse came in and said they were ready to take her down to the OR. They gave her the medicine to make her start falling asleep and I went to the waiting room." the blond man continues.

"Brittney, were you comfortable with the doctor's touches?" Olivia asks.

"At first I knew they were part of the exam, to make sure it was my appendix, and not something else. But once he confirmed that it was my appendix, he kept touching me, and his hands just got lower, and lower on my stomach, way past my appendix. I just kept screaming, hoping he'd stop." the blond answers.

"So how long were you in surgery?" the brunette detective asks.

"About an hour and a half. Maybe more. But when she came back and the nurse was checking her bandages, she had bruises on her thighs. That weren't there that morning, or right before the surgery." Stephen answers.

"How long did you stay in the hospital after the surgery?" Olivia asks.

"Just over night. But for some reason, that man tried to come up with all kinds of exams he wanted to do, just to touch me. The nurses realized and stopped him, got me a female doctor. She apologized for his behavior and promised it wouldn't happen again." Brittney explains. "I just couldn't figure out how I'd gotten the bruises on my thighs that were so close to my… my…" she tries to tell Olivia, but can't.

"What do you think happened?" The detective asks.

"Now I know what happened. I'm pregnant." Brittney answers.

"Believe me, we haven't had sex since six months ago, and she had her period a week later." Gregory states, just to clarify that it's not his baby.

"He… he raped me. That doctor, when I was in surgery, knocked out. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't say no…" Brittney cries and takes a gulp of her water.

"Have you been to your doctor to confirm the pregnancy?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I went yesterday after I got off work. She said I was about a month and a half along… I already have a three year old… how the hell are we supposed to explain to her that a bad doctor hurt mommy and now she's gonna have a new baby brother or sister?" Brittney cries.

Stephen hugs her and whispers, "I don't know baby, I don't know."

Olivia sighs and then says, "Well I'll consider this as formally taking your statement and if you could give me that doctor's name, I can file charges."

"Thank you…" the blond woman sobs.

"Just one more question, did your doctor do a rape kit?" Olivia asks.

" No. I didn't tell her what happened when she asked me why I had scarring in some places… I think she figured it out because she asked me if I was raped, and I got really quiet and became scared of her touch." Brittney whimpers.

The brunette detective runs her hand through her hair and then says, "It's okay. I'm going to inform my captain and my partner about this case and get an arrest warrant for the doctor."

"His name's Tanner Olsen… Mercy General Hospital." Stephen angrily tells Olivia.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SVU BULLPEN  
****11:50 am**

Olivia leaves the couple in the interview room telling them she'd be right back. She walks back to her desk to find Elliot sitting there playing solitaire. "New case." she says, causing him to look up.

"What is it?" he questions.

"Brittney Miller, claims she was raped by a surgeon who took her appendix out two months ago. She just reported it because she's pregnant, and she claims that the doctor did it while she was knocked out."

"Okay. Did you get the doctor's name and the hospital where he works?" Elliot asks.

"Yes. Tanner Olsen, Mercy General." she replies.

"I'm gonna look him up and you go tell Cragen…"

**A/N: So, here's chapter one. Let me know if I should continue by reviewing. I kinda know where I want to go with this, but I'm not completely sure. Let's just say someone goes undercover. I hope you enjoyed this, and updates are coming soon for my other stories. And if you're reading my story Cry, it's almost done! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminal Doctor.**

**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head pretty much all week. It's basically about surgeon who treats his patients in a horrible way when they're in surgery.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the TV show. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia leaves the couple in the interview room telling them she'd be right back. She walks back to her desk to find Elliot sitting there playing solitaire. "New case." she says, causing him to look up.

"What is it?" he questions.

"Brittney Miller, claims she was raped by a surgeon who took her appendix out two months ago. She just reported it because she's pregnant, and she claims that the doctor did it while she was knocked out."

"Okay. Did you get the doctor's name and the hospital where he works?" Elliot asks.

"Yes. Tanner Olsen, Mercy General." she replies.

"I'm gonna look him up and you go tell Cragen…"

**SVU BULLPEN  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****11:55am**

Elliot pulls up the Mercy General web page and tries to find contact information for the surgeon while Olivia knocks on the door of Captain Cragen's office. The man motions for her to come in and she shuts the door behind her.

"Olivia, what's up?" he asks.

"New case. A young couple came in wanting to report a rape. Turns out the wife was raped by a surgeon at Mercy when she had her appendix out, and get this, the surgeon did it while she was unconscious. How he pulled that off, I have no idea…" the brunette detective explains.

"Are they still here? And have they filed charges?" he asks.

"I've taken their statement. She's scared out of her mind, she's pregnant, and already has a three year old daughter with her husband." the woman answers.

"Hopefully someone's gonna talk to this so called surgeon?" the older man asks.

"Elliot's looking him up right now. The surgeon's name is Tanner Olsen…" the woman answers.

"Go talk to the woman again, ask her if she wants to press charges. And it's gonna be hard to catch this man…" the captain suggests.

**INTERVIEW ROOM  
****16th**** PRECINCT  
****12pm**

Olivia reenters the room where she had first talked to the couple. Brittney was sitting there, looking as terrified as possible, "What's gonna happen now?" she asks.

"Well, I spoke with my captain and he says you can press charges on this man and we can investigate him…" the brunette detective answers.

"Let's do it. I want this sorry excuse for a surgeon caught before he puts anymore women in our situation…" Stephen replies.

"Okay. You're good to go right now, my partner and I are going to visit this doctor and get things sorted out." Olivia replies and hands the couple her business card.

"Thank you. So we don't need to do anything else right now?" Brittney asks.

"No. Since it's already been two months since your attack, a rape kit wouldn't be very helpful, but a paternity test on your baby might help us." the detective replies.

Brittney looks at her husband with frightened eyes, "Baby, I know you don't want to, but it's going to help the detectives catch the man that hurt you." her husband reassures her.

"I'll call my doctor and see what she can do…" the blond woman quietly says.

"That would be great. I can be there to get the lab sent straight to the Medical Examiner…" Olivia tells her.

"I'll let you know when my appointment is so you can work it into your schedule…" Brittney replies.

"Okay. We'll call you if anything comes up. Just hang tight for the next day or so and we might need you to come talk to the ADA or pick him out of a lineup…" the brunette explains as they walk towards the door.

"Talk to you soon…" Stephen smiles and leaves the precinct.

Olivia turns around and approaches her partner's desk. "I've found the surgeon, he's an ER worker and has been there for five years. Does mostly trauma, so that could explain why he operated on Brittney. I say it's time we take a trip to the ER…" Elliot explains.

"I agree. Let me grab my coat and we can head on over there." the brunette detective replies and walks to the coat rack.

**30 minutes later  
****MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
****EMERGENCY ROOM**

Olivia and Elliot enter the ER without much question from the nurses because of their badges. They approach the front desk, "We're here to see a Dr. Tanner Olsen…" Elliot informs the secretary and flashes his badge.

"SVU? Is he in trouble?" the woman asks.

"Just tell him we need to talk if he's not in surgery…" the female detective answers.

"Okay. I don't think he is…" the woman behind the desk replies after hitting a few buttons on the computer screen.

"He should be either seeing a patient in room E15 or in the lounge." the black haired woman replies.

"Thank you…" Elliot tells her and walks off.

The two detectives see a man walk out of a room smiling and realize that the last name on his tag starts with an O. "Tanner Olsen?" Elliot calls.

The man turns around, "That's me. Can I help you?"

The two show him their badges and he just stands there, "Are all of my patients okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine. We need to talk to you…" Elliot replies.

"Let's go to the break room or someplace quiet…" the doctor tells them.

"Fine with me…" the male detective replies and follows the doctor and his partner to the break room.

"What's this about?" Tanner asks once they get seated.

"Brittney Miller…" Olivia answers.

"She had her appendix removed two months ago… is she okay?" the man replies.

"Pregnant… it's not Mr. Miller's." the female detective tells him.

"What you think it was me?" the doctor asks, annoyed.

"She came into our office today and reported a rape. She just found out she was pregnant and realized that it wasn't her husband's baby…" Olivia explains.

"Why'd she collar me?" the man asks.

"Like you said, she had her appendix out two months ago, she's two months along. There were bruises on her thighs after her surgery that weren't there right before and she wants to press charges on you…" Elliot answers.

"Shit, for what?" Tanner angrily replies.

Olivia stands up, "Tanner Olsen, you are under the arrest for the rape of Brittney Miller. You have the right to remain silent…" she smiles, handcuffs him, and continues to read him the rest of his Miranda rights.

The two detectives lead the surgeon out of the ER handcuffed, and cause a scene in the waiting room with other doctors and nurses as well as some patients. "Where the heck is he going?" the receptionist asks.

"Downtown." Elliot answers.

"He's our lead trauma surgeon…" the woman protests.

"He's under arrest for rape…" the detective replies.

The receptionist gasps and glares at the man who hired her shaking her head. "Bastard…" she smiles.

Olivia looks at the woman with concern in her eyes and slips the woman her business card, "Call me if you need to talk…"

The black haired receptionist smiles, "Thanks…" and watches the three adults walk out the door.

**A/N: another chapter completed! I hope you guys like this story, please let me know by reviewing and I am always welcome to plot suggestions. So if you have ideas, send them my way. Should something come out of the receptionist, or should I leave her alone? And should Tanner lawyer up and acquit his arrest? **


	3. Authors Note

**Criminal Doctor.**

**A/N: I can't think of anything else to write for this story. I know quite a few people enjoyed reading this, and I am giving it up for adoption. I haven't been watching SVU lately so I'm not really sure what's going on with Olivia/Elliot right now. **

**If you want to continue writing this story, send me a message and I'll let you take over. I had a general idea of what I wanted to happen, but I lost interest and started writing for other shows. **

**Feel free to check out some of my other stories. I've written for Glee, Make It Or Break It and Reba. I also have a few crossovers and a joint account with another writer. **

**My joint account is EpicChenoRandomness. It's a collaboration with BroadwayBabeWA. We've teamed up to write several stories and some of her stories I've written chapters for. Most of them are for Glee and a few are Make It Or Break It. **

**I apologize if I've disappointed anyone by discontinuing this story, but I just can't come up with any ideas. Like I said, if someone has an idea and is willing to continue, you can. I will allow you to re-post the story on your profile as long as you credit me as the original author.**

**I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging with a never continuing story, because I know that annoys me. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing. And I thank whoever decides to adopt this story and make it their own. I can't wait to see what ideas you guys come up with for the rest of this story. **


End file.
